


Bath time

by vannabug



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug





	Bath time

It seemed like any other day at the home for mutants, except Kitty Pryde was sicker than a dog. Her best friend, Kurt, of course worried like crazy and was trying to make her feel better. He decided that the two of them would take a bubble bath together so he could rub her back when she coughed. 

She agreed, just wanting him to be close to her while she was ill. He laid her in bed as he teleported between her room and the bathroom making sure to get the water just the way she liked it with a ton of bubbles. He helped her get undressed and into her bathrobe before teleporting her to the bathroom. 

“Here Kitty, ill go to my room while you get in so I can get undressed too.” She gave a nod before he left and sunk into the bubbled filled water, pulling her knees to her chest and coughing once again only to hear him and feeling his hand on her back. She smiled and hummed, though her stuffy nose made it sound like a purr and caused Kurt to laughed softy before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He put on swim trunks so she could sit in his lap if she wanted, and she did. She slowly moved into his lap, laying her head back on his shoulder. 

“Thanks Kurt… This helps me a lot.” He kissed her cheek, nuzzling her gently.

“No problem Kitty, I’m just helping the one I love.” She blushed slightly and curled up in his lap, laying her head on his chest as she listened to his heart. 

“I’m enjoying a bath with the one I love…” He smiled and hugged her a little tighter as he laid back with her, letting her relax. 

 

After their bath, she asked him to sleep with her that night, just in case she had another coughing fit. He agreed and teleported to her room and helped her into her pjs before doing the same to himself. He grabbed his blankets and joined her back in her bed, allowing her to cuddle him as she sniffled and coughed lightly. He rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head and trying to get her to rest. 

“I love you Kurt.” Kitty said and kissed his cheek before pulling the blanket over her and shivering causing her to curl up into him. 

“I love you too Kitty.” And with that she fell asleep, hugging herself to him.


End file.
